


Double Drabbles for Dubious Duos

by CeaselessCow2011



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011
Summary: Some Fluffy Fics to Magnus Your Archives
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 1





	1. Cat's Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's just a sleepy, whiney boy. Sasha loves him anyway.

“Come onnn, you never have time for me…” Tim whined, his whole body sprawled out on the bed. Sasha chuckled at this, her smile widening. She raised a brow.

“I’ve been cuddling you for the past two hours, Tim, I’m just getting up to get some tea.”

“You better come back…” He groaned.

“I will, Sir Poutsalot.” Sasha kissed the top of Tim’s head and ruffled his hair gently before leaving the room.

Once she left, Tim instantly howled like a cat. He howled nonstop, loud and persistent. 

Not two minutes later, Sasha came back, a mug of tea in her hands. “Oh, poor thing, you’ve never been loved, have you?” She said in a doting tone of voice. Tim watched as Sasha took a sip of tea, set the mug down on the nightstand, and sat down. Tim curled onto her. “Yeah, you poor little Tim… You poor little Darling…” She said, putting her fingers through his soft, short hair. Tim practically purred. He held onto her close and tight and started kneading her instinctively.

“Oh, you’re just a sweet, darling little boy, aren’t you? My good Tim…” She whispered. The Tim in question sprawled out onto Sasha’s legs.


	2. Drunken Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets drunk.

How many shots does it take to make a Tim drunk? Well… Let’s just say, Sasha lost count at seventeen. One glass of a fruity cocktail was enough to make her tipsy, but Tim was still at it, taking shot after shot after shot. 

Now he was drunk, after thirty empty shot glasses cluttered the table of the pub. “Heeey!” He looked to Sasha, who chuckled at him. “Yes?”

“Wanna go hooooome- '' He said, standing up and going to Sasha’s side of the booth, holding her hand. “C’mon, Sasha….” He whined. 

“Okay, okay, let’s get us home.” She paid for the drinks and held Tim’s hand. The two walked out of the pub and walked out. The two walked to their shared flat. Tim was nuzzling up to Sasha every two minutes and getting closer to her with each step. 

Sasha unlocked the door and they both walked in, immediately heading to the bed. They went under the covers and snuggled close. Tim lay his head on Sasha’s chest and quickly started drifting off as she pet his hair. “Always so sleepy, aren’t you?” She asked, smiling at him. He smiled, looking up at her. “Sasha…” He closed his eyes.


End file.
